


How I Met Your Father

by WhiteWinds



Series: My Big Fat Fucking Wedding [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Luffy, Age Difference, Brotherly Love, Character Death, College, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone loves Luffy, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, I only stole the beginning for How I Met Your Mother, Law was a little shit when he was teen, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Love, Single Parents, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Universe Alteration, Unrequited Love, luffy knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice quiet sunny morning, Law's kids asked him how he met their father and how their life came to be.</p><p>Or, the one where Law tells his kids stories of his life growing up and how Luffy pretty much won everything.</p><p> </p><p>Note: This is basically a series of one-shots that are in order and actually make one big story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to continue "My Big Fat Fucking Wedding" since everyone seems to enjoy it so much. Plus I got all these really good modern day ideas of these two that I just want to write down when I can and when I want. Which is why this is really a one-shot series and not a multiple chapter story. Please enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning today, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it just made you want to go outside and spend the whole day in the sun. But for Law it was just a perfect day to sit inside his study and do nothing but sit back and relax with a good book. After a long week at the hospital he had no real plan to ever leave his house today on is only day off. And being the head surgeon did not leave any time to rest, so when he did have days off like this he took them while he could.

Downstairs he can hear his husband banging around in the kitchen, trying to clean up the latest disaster he made this morning when making breakfast, which in the end Law had a take himself. As much as he loved Luffy he could not trust him with anything in the kitchen specially when there are knives and burners everywhere, just waiting for a big disaster to happen that only Luffy could cause. But he tries to make a nice gesture for Law when he was home with them like this so he’ll give Luffy credit for that, knowing how stressful his job is. His little husband was defiantly a one-of-a-kind and he would not trade anyone in the world. Even though Luffy acted more like a child than an adult.

Turning the page in his newest book, there came a knock on the door of his study. He looked to the door and called come in.

The door opened to reveal two of his children, a boy and a girl. The boy, his oldest child at the age of 15, was the spitting image of Law. While the girl, who was 12 years old, took after Luffy’s looks more than Law. Though despite how much they looked like their parents their personalities were completely different than what they look to be. While the boy may look like Law he was just as carefree as Luffy, and why the girl looked a lot like Luffy she was more serious and snarky as Law. It was quite an interesting surprise for the both of them once both of the children came into their own personalities, especially for the rest of the families which were betting on who was going to take after who really.

Putting the book down Law turn his full attention to his kids. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing much.” Said the boy, who jumped over the couch and took a seat in front of the desk, while the girl walked around the couch and took the empty spot by side had her brother.

“We actually wanted to ask you something.” said the girl.

“What’s that?” Law asked.

“We wanted to know how you met daddy.” said the girl.

“And how you guys got to be here with us.” said the boy.

Law raised a curious eyebrow at this.

“Daddy already told us the story of how you guys planned your wedding.” said the girl.

Hearing that Law mentally groaned to himself. Of course they asked Luffy that because there is no way he would ever tell them, it was a nightmare then and a nightmare now.

“So why don’t you two ask him how we met then?” the surgeon asked.

“We thought it would be more fun to hear it from you.” said the boy.

Law nodded understanding.

“So can you tell us?” said the girl.

Looking towards his kids, Law looked at their eager little faces, pretending to be thinking it over quite a long time, when really he would be more than happy to tell the story.

“Are you two sure you want to hear it?” He asked once more.

Both nodded, looking eager to hear what he had to say.

Sighing, he put his book down and turned to face both of his kids while still sitting behind his desk.

“Alright, I’ll tell you about the story of how I met your father and how we managed came to have you guys.” Said Law.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law faces his worse fear of possibly losing someone important to him again, and doesn't know if he can handle Corazon's death by Doflamingo.
> 
> Or, the one Corazon wad taking to the hospital after being shot by Doflamingo, and Law is taken in by the Monkey family and met with a surprise the next morning.

Law leaned back in his seat, thinking for a moment on where to start.

“Well, I guess it all started back when I was 13, and your grandpa Cora was sent to the hospital...”

 

 

_Several years ago…_

Hospitals always brought sad memories for Law. It wasn’t because this was the place where life and death happened every day, no, that stuff didn’t really bother Law at all. When he started to live with Corazon, the man was pretty concern for Law when he realize that the kid didn’t seem to be fazed at all by death and took him to a councilor about it. And when you adopt a kid that lost his family at a very young age you of course couldn’t help but be concern about them. After three sessions, the councilor dubbed that Law was fine and that they shouldn’t worry too much. He was just mature for his age and just never saw something like death as a big deal. His parents were both well respected doctors that worked at the local hospital in his old hometown that he used to live in with his family. He still has faint memories of his mom and dad taking him to work when they couldn’t find a sitter and just let him play in their office.

And now being back in a hospital again brought back all those once happy memories of his parents again, memories that he thought he forgot about . But now, being back in the hospital they’ve suddenly come rushing back to him, making him both sad and happy. And right now the sadness was winning.

He never thought the next time he would be in a hospital would be like this. Sure it’s never a good thing to be in a hospital in the first place but this moment was unbearable.

The waiting room was like hell to him. White walls, worn out cushion seats that have been worn down over the years, and people rushing by you as if your presence didn’t matter to them even if they worked here, or of other families waiting news of their loved ones.

It’s been quite some time when he last saw Corazon rushed into the ER, surrounded by nurses and doctors to the point it was difficult to make out Corazon’s form until he disappeared through the doors of the ER surgery room.

The only comfort that Law had was that he wasn’t completely alone as he waited for Corazon. Dracule Mihawk sat silent beside Law, with his young son Zoro on his other side, who was on the verge of falling asleep no matter how hard he tried to stay away. When the ambulance came and took Corazon away, Mihawk rushed back to his house to grab Zoro and his car and followed behind the ambulance with Law all the way to the Grand Line Hospital. Since entering the hospital, Mihawk has never left Law’s side and answered everything the nurses needed to know about the situation they found Corazon in. He even dealt with the police that soon arrived shortly after Corazon was rushed into the ER. He gave a statement when asked what happened and then asked to hold off their questioning for Law since the poor boy was in too much shock to answer anything. But when they turned back to Mihawk again to ask if he knew anyone that could have done this, did Law answer with a single name

Donquixote Doflamingo.

After that the police soon left, things had calm down and the only thing left to do was just to wait now for the doctors to come out and delivered the news. It was almost three hours later that his foster grandfather Sengoku arrived, looking a little frazzled as he rushed towards Law’s direction, looking relief to see that the boy was just fine.

Mihawk stood up from his seat and greeted the older man. “Glad to see that police mange to get a hold of you.”

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. It’s difficult to get cell reception on the navy ships at port, and I didn’t get the message until I was back in my office.” Explained Sengoku. “Any news yet?”

Mihawk shook his head. “No. They’ve been in there for three hours so far. But from the wound I saw on his chest…” he trailed off, glancing at Law for a moment. “Perhaps we should talk somewhere private.”

Getting what Mihawk meant, Sengoku nodded and followed Mihawk just a little away from the waiting room, just far enough that they have the kids in their sights but they couldn’t hear the adults talk.

“It did not look good.” Mihawk started. “It was difficult to tell where he was shot in the chest with the blood but from what I could tell it was dangerously close to his heart. I’m also quite positive that the bullet punctured his lung to from the way he was breathing. But the shot was defiantly meant to kill him on the spot.”

“So who found him?”

“Law did, and then he came to me for help.”

Sengoku glanced over to Law, who didn’t even seem to notice it was just him and Zoro sitting in the living room as he just stared ahead at nothing. He sighed heavily, feeling a headache starting to come. “Well that’s just perfect.”

“There’s something else you need to know.” said Mihawk. “After we arrived the police soon showed up and started questioning us, of course Law wasn’t in any shape to answer any of their questions so I gave them a statement. But before they left he did give them a name that I do recognize, Donquixote Doflamingo. That’s Rocinante’s brother, correct?”

Sengoku sighed angrily, “That actually does not surprise me.”

Mihawk raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Doflamingo has always had problems; he’s been nothing but trouble since childhood.” Said Sengoku, “He has suffered from mental health issues for quite some time.”

“Ahh.” Said Mihawk.

“Well thank you for coming out and helping. I’m sorry I couldn’t come out sooner.”

“It was no problem, I was just glad I was home.” Said Mihawk.

“Well thank you again. You can go home, I’ve got it from here.” Said Sengoku.

Mihawk nodded, and returned back to the waiting room. He looked down at Law with sympathy for what the poor boy was going through before leaning down to the other chair, not far from Law, and picked up a sleeping Zoro, who was out like a light. With his son in his arms the old veteran walked out of the waiting room and nod to Sengoku to as he left through the main doors.

The old Marine watched Mihawk leave the hospital, signed again before he moved back into the waiting room and sat down by Law.

The boy made no move to acknowledge his foster grandfather but Sengoku figured that he knew he was there but just didn’t care. Sengoku left it be and figured that the boy was pretty traumatized as he was already. And by the looks of it the hospital gave Law some new clothes that didn’t look anything like the normal clothes that the kid usually wears, not to mention it looks like he just took a shower recently too. He could only imagine what went through the boys mind when he found his father on the ground, covered in his own blood, as well as to see his father murderer walking out the house. Sengoku growled again, anger flowing through his veins as he planned on what to do once Rocinante was stabilized, or least still alive. What the Doflamingo did was too far, Sengoku had to figure out what to do now to take care of that madman.

As his grandfather boiled in anger beside him, Law had a millions and one thoughts racing through his mind, but one of them stand out the most for him, one that terrified him. How dangerously close he was losing to someone he loved again. And possibly still lose.

When he lost his parents he was devastated, he thought his whole world has ended. If you were a kid that young you would think your whole world would have ended too, especially when they were the only family you had left. From then on he didn’t think he would have anybody ever again to love.

That is until he met Corazon.

He was only five years old when he met Corazon. And boy was he a brat to the old man. Even to this day long along he still remembered exactly how he met Corazon. He had just left the orphanage that he was recently placed in and already hated it and fled from the place as soon as he saw his chance. And at that time he was living on the streets, pickpocketing anybody that was an easy target, well an easy target for a five-year-old. On the third day on the the streets Law was growing hungry quite fast, he knew he needed to get food but he just didn’t have the money to buy enough to feed him. It was raining that day and there were very few people wandering up and down the streets making it difficult for him to try to find someone to steal a few dollars from. And then that’s when he spotted a tall blond man, with a lit cigarette in his mouth and hands in his jacket. At first Law wasn’t so sure since he was so tall and intimidating looking to try to steal from. But when he saw the man slip in a mud puddle and fall backwards comically then he knew that was an easy target for him. So when the man was back on the feet and start coming towards him, Law stepped out from his hiding place, pulled his hat down a bit to hide his face, and started walking towards the man looking as casual as he can for a five-year-old. He watched the man carefully from underneath his hat waiting for his right chance when he was close enough to take what he needed from the man, when he was only about a couple feet away from the man he started to come in a little closer to the side without making look obvious. Just as he was beside the man, Law reached over to try to take his wallet, but as he did the tall man slipped in another puddle and fell, landing right on top of Law. To say that the man was big was an understatement, the man with a freaking giant and he weighed a ton! He was pretty sure that he broke his arm since he landed on it on the concrete ground, that and it was at a weird angle that shouldn’t be. When the man saw that he had landed on Law, and his possible broken arm, he freaked out and picked the kid up and rushed him to the hospital before Law could even blink. From there on the rest was history.

Corazon was the first person to actually show any sign of kindness towards Law since his parents died, the first person to actually look at him without complete pity. He was the first person that Law actually cared about in return.

So focused on staring at nothing, Law was startled when he felt a hand on top of his head make them jump in his seat. Looking up, he saw that it was Sengoku, Corazon foster father sitting in the seat that Mihawk was sitting in earlier. Taking a good look around him he notices that it was just him and Sengoku in the waiting room and that Mihawk and Zoro were gone.

“I sent Mihawk home with his son, it looked like they could both use some sleep”. Said Sengoku, “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

Law said nothing but nodded, having no ill feelings towards the old man. He understood his job was not easy to get in contact with him all the time, especially half the time he is usually out to sea. But Law was happy to see that he mange to show up when he was needed the most because he wasn’t sure if he could do with this by himself.

It was only until midnight that the doctor that operated Corazon finally came out to the waiting room looking for Corazon’s family. Seeing that Law and Sengoku were pretty much the only two people still waiting in the waiting room at this late of an hour it wasn’t too difficult to figure out that they were Corazon’s family.

Law saw the doctor approach them still wearing her scrubs, and briefly remembered that she was the one that went into the surgery room with Corazon. As she got closer he got a better look at her and realized that she was a lot older than he thought she was. The doctor was tall and slim, with long wavy gray hair, a wrinkled face, and a pointed nose that almost looked like a beak of a bird. She didn’t smile at them when she got closer, a sign that was not good in Law’s opinion making him fear the worst as she stood in front of them.

“Are you Donquixote Rosinante’s family?” Asked the doctor.

“Yes,” Sengoku stood up from his seat, “I am Rosinante’s foster father.”

“My name is Dr. Kureha; I am the one that operated on Rosinante when he came in.” She introduced herself.

“I see,” said Sengoku, “how is he?”

She sighed.” Well I won’t lie to you it didn’t look good when I got in there. Even though the bullet managed to miss his heart by only a centimeter it did pierce his lung, allowing it to fill with a large amount of blood. It also narrowly missed his spinal cord as well as the brainstem. I managed to remove the bullet and drain the blood out of his lungs, and check to be sure that the brainstem wasn’t damaged.

“So what does that all mean?” asked Sengoku, “Is he going to live, or is he still in danger?”

It was then that she finally did smile that made Law relax a little. “Despite all the damage that he has taken from the bullet I am pretty confident that he will be fine. But that doesn’t mean he’s 100% out of the woods yet, there is still a chance of some permanent damage from the bullet being so close to the spinal cord but we won’t know until he wakes up. But like I said I’m pretty confident that he will be fine.”

Hearing that Law let out a sigh of relief, feeling like he can finally breathe again.

“Thank goodness.” said Sengoku, signing in relief himself.

“You can both see him in the recovery warded now if you wish. I have to warn you it will have to be a minute, and he’ll be unconscious for some time.” She explained.

Before Sengoku could answer Law beat him to it. “Yes please”

The doctor soon led them out of the waiting room and took him down the hall leading to the recovery ward. Inside the ward it was clean, white, and quiet, there were a total of three patients in the reward, one that was already wake with the nurse helping him while the other two are still out cold, including Corazon. Dr. Kureha led them through the room towards Corazon’s bed where he was in a deep sleep and completely oblivious to the world around him. Even though the surgery was successful he was still set up on life-support machines with a breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

Seeing Corazon lay in the hospital bed like this, unmoving, lifeless, it was hard on his heart and his mind to know that he was so close to losing him and is still pretty close to losing him if he did not pull out of this. He so badly wanted reach out to grab Corazon’s hand but was too afraid to touch him, that if he touches him the slightest bit then he would die. So he just stood there watching as the machines around him beep ,the only signs that he was still life.

 

 

It was one in the morning by the time Law and Sengoku left the hospital after talking to Dr. Kureha for a bit about the possibilities of what to expect from this point on. As she said before she was pretty confident that at this point on he was fine, but just in case they want to keep a close eye on him in case for infections or if something else went terribly wrong, so there was a slight chance that his lung could fill up with blood again from the incision that they made that was difficult to seal back together. But she assured them both that not to worry and if something happened she would call them and inform them immediately.

Now that the Corazon was stables in the meantime Law felt like he could finally rest as the exhaustion finally catched up with him. He was even actually battling sleepiness that was threatening to take over him when they pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital, for he kept nodding off and having a hard time staying awake. At one point he must’ve fell asleep because when he awoke again he was in a neighborhood that he did not recognize. He looked out the window to see the houses passing by. From the looks of it, is was actually a nice looking neighborhood with clean yard, nice colored painted houses, and wide clean streets, a neighborhood that actually reminded him a lot of his neighborhood.

Passing a few more houses they finally pulled up into a driveway of a nice-looking large two store house. Sengoku turned the engine off and stepped out of the car, walked around to the back, and opened the trunk to pulling out a large bag. Curious to see what he was up to Law got out of the car too.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“This is where you going to be staying for a while.” Said Sengoku.

“Why?” Asked Law.

Sengoku closed the trunk of the car, and looked at Law. “You really want to go back home, right now?”

At that question Law immediately shook his head no. He didn’t think he could ever go back home, without remembering the sight of their living room floor painted in red. That he knew he was going to have nightmares of that for a long time.

“In the meantime you’re going to be staying until we get this whole mess straightened out. “Said Sengoku, walking up to the front door of the house with Law following close behind.

Before law could ask any more questions, Sengoku knocked on the front door and it was answered almost immediately.

On the other side of the door stood a tall blond woman, with warm brown eyes and freckled cheeks. She wore a long white robe and a pair of white slippers to match the robe. Her hair looked to be on the messy side, showing that she had just rolled out of bed not too long ago with sleepy eyes to match.

She smiled at Sengoku.” Sengoku, glad that you manage to come finally. Come in, come in it’s cold outside.” She stepped aside to allow them.

Sengoku entered the house, Law following close behind him, as he took in his surroundings of the living room. The room was clean but not spotless like his living room for it showed as if the place had a hard time staying clean all the time for there was toys and video games stacked up against the walls around the TVin a messy organize fashion.. But otherwise it was decent and cleaned up.

“Sengoku, you finally mange to show your face after all!” A large booming voice called from the couch.

Sitting in the center of the couch, with a cup of tea in his hand, was a large elderly man with gray hair and a gray mustache to match, grinning widely while he laughed.

“Garp! Don’t yell, the kids are sleeping.” Whispered the blonde woman, who peeked up the top of the stairs.

“Oh, sorry about that Rouge.” Said the man known as Garp. “Is this your grandson Sengoku?” He looked to Law standing beside Sengoku.

“Yes, this is Trafalgar D. Water Law..” Senguko turned to Rouge, “Thank you again for keeping him here for a couple days until this whole ordeal is straightened out.”

“Of course, no problem at all.” Rouge smiled.

Sengoku turned to look at Law and looked straight into his eyes.” You are going to be staying here with the Monkey family for a while, they’ll take good care of you, I promise. You can trust them.”

Law didn’t seem so sure at first briefly looking at Rouge and Garp, taking in their bright smiles that at first kind of unnerved him but he got used to it, before nodding to his foster grandfather.

Sengoku smiled and patted his head and looked to Rouge. “I have his overnight bag here, he should have enough clothes to last for the next couple days, bathroom bag and all.” He handed the bag for Law to take.

“If we need to we can always wash his clothes if he runs out of clean clothes. We won’t mind keeping him here longer than necessary; I know this is a delicate situation.” Said Rouge.

“Well we should get going.” Garp stood up from the couch and made his way to the front door, with Sengoku starting to follow.

“Where are you going?” Asked Law.

“That is none of your concern.” Said Sengoku, standing at the door with Garp.

“You’re going to go find him aren’t you,” Law stated, “you’re going to track down Doflamingo, aren’t you!”

“That is not of your –“

“Don’t bullshit with me!”

“Law.” Sengoku warned.

“No! You are not leaving me here; I have much as of a right to go find that bastard as you do! You weren’t there to see him come out of your house and then find that he... that he...” He couldn’t say it, for if he said it then it made it all too real again for him and that the reality of the situation was that he could lose someone very important to him again.

Rouge came up beside Law when she saw that he was on the verge of tears, wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Normally Law did not like to be hugged, especially by random strangers, but in this case he was just happy to take the warm offer and return the hug as tears finally flowed down his cheeks, tears that he’s been holding back since the hospital.

At this point Rouge to signal the two Marines to leave while she had Law distracted, allowing him to cry into her chest. So taking the hit both Garp and Sengoku sneaked out the door without Law noticing that they were gone. It was only several minutes later that he finally stopped crying and pulled away from Rouge as he wiped his nose and cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, embarrassed that he cried so much in front of someone that he did not know.

“How about we get you into bed, hm?” Rouge asked.

At this point Law didn’t protest, too tired from today’s events, and allowed Rouge to lead him upstairs with his overnight bag in his hand. Once upstairs Rouge immediately led them to door right at the top of the stairs and opened it to allow him to step inside first before she followed in. The room was plain and simple, no personal items inside; it was just a nice Oceanside decorated room. Just one simple look of the room you can obviously tell that it was the guestroom, his room he assumed in the meantime.

“If you need anything Law my room is just down the hall, last door on the right. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you do need something.” Rouge smiled warmly at him, “Try to sleep well tonight if you can.”

“I doubt it.” He said

She didn’t comment on that. “Well before I go to bed is there anything that you wish for breakfast in the morning that I could make for you?”

He just shook his head no.

“Alright then. Have a good night.” With that she closed the door behind her, leaving Law all alone in a strange room in a strange house.

 

 

To say that he slept well last night would be an understatement, it was already eight in the morning and he felt more exhausted than he did last night. He spent most of the night lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the images of finding Corazon covered in his blood on the living room floor flashed in his mind, thinking about the what-ifs if he didn’t come home in time to help him.

Downstairs he could hear someone padding around, most likely Rouge making breakfast, and figured that he should get up as well. Rolling out of bed he went straight into the guest bathroom that was connected to the guest bedroom and started to clean himself up and put on a clean pair of clothes and get out of the hospital clothes that he was given since his clothes were covered in blood. One he was satisfied that he was cleaned and back in his own clothes, he headed out of his room, closing the door behind him, readying to face the world once again. But when he turned around he was greeted with a surprise that he was not expecting.

Standing behind him was a little boy that looked to be at least under eight years old, with raven colored hair and large brown eyes staring up at him as if Law did something incredible that the boy had never seen before. It was a look that actually kind of freaked Law out.

Then suddenly the boy broke out into a huge grin. “Hi, my name is Luffy!.”


	3. Monkey Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law meets Luffy and the rest of the Monkey family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to proof read it myself but you know how it is when writers go back to re-read their work, you so seem something that you don't catch.

The kid wouldn’t stop talking.

Ever since ran he into this kid in the upstairs hall, he hasn’t been able to shake the kid, known as Luffy off. Then again this was his house and Law was a guest here but that wasn’t the point here. The point was the kid was quickly becoming a pain in the ass to Law and he was force to put up with Luffy while he stayed here.

Down stairs in the kitchen, Rouge greeted the boys with a warm ‘good morning’ with a tall stack of pancakes waiting for them at the kitchen table, sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Luffy immediately left Law’s side and raced towards the table, claiming one of the chairs that Law assumed was his regular chair. Walking towards the table, Law claimed the chair on the opposite side of Luffy, wanting to get as far away from the kid as possible without making it look obvious.

Rouge helped the boys with their pancakes, putting a few on each plate and asking how many pancakes they want. Law took two pancakes while Luffy took five on his plate. Once both of the boys had their plates loaded with pancakes Luffy immediately piled his pancakes with butter, syrup, strawberries, and whip cream, making it a mountain of nothing but pure sugar that disgusted Law at the sight of all that sweetness, while he just added some butter to his pancakes and some light syrup.

By the time that Rouge placed two glasses of orange juice front of the boys (after asking if they wanted milk or orange juice) Law heard footsteps rush down the stairs, following by two loud voices that were shouting at each other. Soon two boys came barreling through the kitchen, shouting insults to each other as they shoved each other against the shoulders to try to make the other fall. But once they turned to the table that both Law and Luffy were at they both fell silent and stared at Law. Well, one was staring at him and the other was glaring at him like he did something bad.

One of the boys, with blond with light tan skin, he recognized from his class at school. Law couldn’t remember his name but knew it started with an S something, and knew that he was at least his age. The other boy perhaps his age if not younger, was a boy with black shaggy hair and freckles on his cheeks that look very similar to Rouge’s freckles on her cheeks. Just looking at two Law figured that they were Rouge’s his sons and Luffy’s brothers.

“Who the hell are you!” shouted the boy with the black hair.

“Ace!” Rouge gasped, glaring down at her son. “Don’t be rude to our guests.”

The boy known as Ace, flinched at his mother scolding, but still glared at Law.

“You’re in my class aren’t you?” said the blonde.

Law answered with a nod.

“Ace! Sabo! Met my new friend! His name is… uh. What’s your name?” Luffy asked Law.

Law stared at the kid as if he suddenly grew another head, wondering how it just occurred to him that he didn’t know Law’s name, or even asked his name until now. What the heck what’s wrong with this kid.

“Ace, Sabo.” Said Rouge. “This is Trafalgar Law. He is going to be staying with us for a while; I want you boys to be nice to him while he is here”.

The boys didn’t say anything but nodded, staring at the new boy sitting at their table with their little brother.

During the whole meal Ace glared at him, Sabo kept giving him cautious glances, and Luffy was still talking nonstop with a mouthful of food. Looking at these three Law knew that this day was going to be a long one.

 

After breakfast, the three brothers rushed out of the kitchen and headed straight outside while Law stayed behind in the kitchen and decided to help Rouge cleanup from this morning’s breakfast. Rouge gladly accepted his offer to help, commenting how it was nice to have one boy at least offered to help clean up after a meal. Law could believe that.

When Law was finishing cleaned the countertops, and Rouge placed the last dish in the dishwasher, it a tall dark hair man enter the kitchen, catching Law’s attention immediately. The man had dark tan skin jet black hair, and black eyes that pretty much was similar to Luffy’s eyes almost, only harder amd a little harsher. The man wore black pants and a black sweatshirt that had the ‘Grand Line Police Department’ logo on it. Seeing the logo he wore Law immediately knew why he was here. Rouge smiled and walked towards the man to give him a quick peck on the lips as they whispered something between the two.

Rouge then turned to face Law. “Law I want you to meet my husband, Dragon.”

Dragon stepped forward to two Law, offering him his hand to shake. Law hesitantly lifted his hand to the man but grasped it and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you Law. I am sorry to hear about what happened to Rosinante.” Said Dragon.

Law pulled his hand back from Dragon’s. “You know my dad?”

Dragon nodded.” Yes I do, he is quite the character. And a good man.”

Law didn’t reply.

“I assume you know why I’m here?” asked Dragon.

The boy nodded.

:I think all make sure the boys stay outside so you two can talk in the living room.” Said Rouge, as she left the kitchen and stepped outside through the balcony doors, where the boys were planned playing.

“Should we move on to the living room?” Asked Dragon.

“Sure.”

 

Dragon was quite the intimidating type, if not scary, but Law liked him enough. He didn’t ask to many stupid questions, and seemed to go at Law’s pace and didn’t pressure him to answer everything if he was not ready to answer yet. Law didn’t give him any trouble and polity answered everything without a snarky attitude behind it like he usually does. When they were done, Dragon thanked Law for taking the time to answer his own questions and then went upstairs to shower and change clothes before he headed down to the station with Law’s statement.

After talking with Dragon, Law felt a small weight lifted off his chest after his talk with Dragon. It felt nice to finally talk to someone that was intelligent enough to actually talk to him like a real person, not like a helpless scared kid. That and it was a nice relief to finally talk about what happened.

Law eventually moved upstairs to the guest room he was staying in, grabbed his large medical book, headed back down stairs and jumped on the couch to do some reading. He didn’t get too far in his chapter when Rouge came into the living room, drying her hands with a dish towel.

“Law.” She called. “Why don’t you go outside and read it’s a beautiful day. We have a nice patio couch that would be perfect for you to sit and read.”

For a moment, Law thought about telling her no that he was just fine where he was, but one look at her smiling face, Law found it hard to say no.

“Alright.” He replied, closing the book and hopping off the couch.

Rouge smiled at him as he walked pass her and back into the kitchen where it led to the backyard. Opening the white French doors, Law was greeted with a warm morning spring breeze, as he looked at the large back patio. The patio was quiet nice, the edges were decorated with flower boxes and little shrubs along the designer tile, with a large sitting areas in the center, a large dining table off the too left, and near it a big stainless steel barbeque that he’s seen in home stores that cost a lot. The patio couch, that Rouge mention was facing the large green backyard with a perfect clean cut lawn with a couple of large oak trees scattered along the place.

Taking one look at the place, Law moved to the couch and jumped up on the couch cushion and picked up where he left off in his book. He had to admit, Rouge was right, it was a beautiful day to be outside and to enjoy the weather while he can.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, just the way that Law liked it. The only sound he heard was the soft chipper of birds and the faint sound of a lawnmower somewhere a few houses down. Yes, this was a perfect day to read outside.

“Attack!!”

Or so he thought.

Looking up, Law immediately spotted a large worn-down treehouse, in the shape of a pirate ship, in the corner of the yard partly hidden behind another tree which was why Law didn’t notice it right away. But even with the tree in the way he can perfectly see the three Monkey brothers running around up there, screaming their heads off while attacking each other.

Not wanting to listen to their crap while reading, Law closed his book and quietly slide off the couch. Since they were too busy focusing on each other, they haven’t noticed that Law was out here yet and he would like to keep it that way. But luck wasn’t on his side. Just as he reached the French doors did Luffy notice him.

“Hey Traffy! Come play with us!” he yelled from the treehouse.

Crap! He was so close too.

Within seconds, Luffy scrambled down the treehouse, ignoring his brothers’ protest, and ran right up to Law with a large grin and a wooden sword in his hand.

“Did you come out to play with us?” Luffy asked.

“No.” Law answered, glaring at the kid a bit. “I actually came out here to read my book. But now I can’t with you guys screaming like idiots.”

“Hey!” Ace yelled from the treehouse but he was ignored.

“But reading is so boring! It’s a lot more fun to play pirates then read.” Luffy declared.

“Maybe to you but I actually enjoy reading.” Law stated. “Now if you excuse me.” Law turned away from Luffy to head back inside.

But when Law tried to turn the handle, he found that it was locked!

“What the hell?” he muttered.

“Stay out here with us!” Luffy declared from behind Law.

“No.” Law growled, desperately trying to open the door.

It was unlocked a second ago.

“The door’s locked.” Luffy stated.

“I can see that!” Law glared at him.

“Then come play with us.” Luffy smiled; unfazed by the glare Law was giving him.

“No.” he said firmly, trying to open the damn door again but it won’t move an inch. What the hell was this!

“It’ll be fun.” Luffy continued as if he didn’t hear Law in the first place. “Right now we’re playing pirates and marines and I’m the pirate captain this time!”

“I don’t want to play, I just want to sit down and read my book!” Law growled out, glaring at the evil door now. What was wrong with this thing?

“But that’s borning.” Luffy declared again, face scrunched up like he nasty something bad.

The older signed in defeat, knowing the door was wasn’t going to open no matter what he would do, and turned back to the outdoor couch. “I like to read, especially my medical books.”

“Why?” Luffy followed him to the couch, crawling up to the empty spot by Law.

“Because,” he open his book, picking up where he left off. “I plan to be a doctor one day and I want to study as much as possible.”

“That’s cool! What kind of doctor are you going to be?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you going to be a foot doctor, a dog doctor, or a rock doctor, or what about-“

“I’m going to be a surgeon.” Law cut in before the kid really started to ramble on.

At this the younger boy only seemed more confuse.

Law sighed. “A surgeon is someone that cuts people up and see what’s wrong with their insides.”

“Oh! Like when Ace had to get his tonsils removed, his doctor had to cut them out.” Luffy exclaimed.

“Exactly.”

The two raven haired boys sat in silence, hearing the rucks of Ace and Sabo from the treehouse, who seem to have given up getting Luffy back, as they enjoyed the warm sun.

“What are you reading now?” Luffy asked.

Law’s brow stated to twitch. “Pretty much the same as I told you I was reading before.”

“Nu-uh.” Luffy shook his head. “You just said you were reading a medical book, you never said what kind of medical stuff.”

The kid did kind of had a point there.

“I’m reading about the heart muscles and blood flow that the heart controls throughout the human body.” Law explained without looking up from his book.

“Oh.” Luffy started at Law’s book for a moment, looking at a large picture of the human heart that was broken down for the reader to understand better. “Can you read some of it to me please?”

Law looked up to the younger boy, eyebrow raised. “You want me to read to you, out loud, from a medical book? Do you even understand the first thing about medicine or the human body?”

“No.” Luffy smiled.

“But you still want me to read to you?”

“Yep.”

At this, the older boy gave Luffy a strange look before he finally sighed and started to read out loud to Luffy. Ten minutes into reading to Luffy, Law could tell that he lost Luffy nine minutes ago when he started. But to his amazement, Luffy never once interrupted Law to either reread something or explain something to him as the boy tried his best to understand what Law was reading. Law didn’t question him about it and continued to read and soon found it almost nice to read to someone then reading by himself.

 

 

Living with the Monkey family for the pass week has been… interesting, to put it nicely.

Law quickly learned that the Monkey family was not only loud but also careless and seemed to do whatever they want and ignore what anyone else says. But they were also good people with big hearts that seem willing to help a complete stranger. He wasn’t sure if he found that noble or completely idiotic. It wasn’t that Law didn’t like them, they were actually very pleasant people, but they were not the sort of people that Law associated with. And Luffy was defiantly one of those people that kid seem to be glued to his side and won’t leave him be.

School continued on like always but Rouge manage to call ahead and gain permission from the school to get a week off for Law and had Sabo bring home Law’s homework, since the two boys share the same class. The homework was a nice change for Law, a good way of helping keep his mind off Corazon, as well as something else to do then read other his medical book, which he read twice already. He doesn’t mind missing school, it was actually nice to left at home with Rouge, who he has quickly come to like, and gets a break from the three Monkey boys.

On his ninth day at the Monkey house, Law has mange to build some level of tolerance for the three brothers as he watched them wrestling in grass from his spot on the patio. He ignored them as best he could as he tried to finish the last equation for his math homework that Sabo brought home today. Of course the brothers started to tease him for being a nerd for doing his homework on a Friday instead of putting it off like most kids did. But Law had goals and wanted to achieve those goals then end up being a nobody like Ace and Luffy from the way they are going, Sabo didn’t seem to be a hopeless case like his brothers.

Finally finish with the last equation, he started to move on to history when Rouge sudden came rushing out to the patio, looking around before her eyes landed on Law.

A large smiled grew on her face when she spotted the boy. “Law! Come inside quick.”

“Why?” he asked, curious.

“Just come inside.” She then rushed back into the house, leaving Law outside.

Confuse and curious, Law abandoning his homework and slid off his chair and headed back inside. The three Monkey brothers also noticed their mother’s odd behavior as well and followed Law inside to see what was up.

The kitchen was empty when he came inside, the lights off, showing no signs that anyone was in here. As Law started to move to the dining room did he start hearing voices coming from the living room. Entering the living room, Law noticed there were quite a few people standing around the room, talking to each other as if they haven’t notice Law yet. But the last person standing there stopped Law in his tracks as he froze in shock.

Rouge was there, with Dragon, talking to his grandpa Sengoku with Garp laughing by his left side. But it wasn’t the sight of his grandpa that stopped Law in his tracks, in was the tall blond man with an arm sling that had his back to him, talking to Rouge cheerfully before breaking out into a joyful laughter.

At first no one notice Law until Rouge looked his way as her smile brightens even more. The men soon notice that Rouge’s attention was focused on something else and followed her gaze to Law at the door.

Everything slowed down as the tall blonde man slowly turns to face Law, tears building up in Law’s eyes, as the man finally faced him.

For a man that was just shot a week ago, Corazon didn’t look to bad. He was paler then normal, and his hair was on the greasy side, but other than that and the sling he looked well.

As soon as Corazon saw Law, his smile grew three times in size as he carefully kneeled down to ground and stretched out his good arm to the boy. Law did not hesitate to take the invitation and rushed towards Corazon, locked in a tight embrace. Corazon ignored the wince of pain in his chest and focused on his son and returned the hug. At this point Law was quietly sobbing into Corazon’s shoulder to the point he was pretty sure he soaked his shirt but grateful that the tall blond didn’t comment on it and just pulled him closer.

They both stayed like that for a long while until Law finally pulled back, no longer cry since he didn’t want the adults to see him crying, but whipped the his eyes dry with his shirt sleeve.

“Thank you again for watching him.” Corazon said to Dragon and Rouge, as Sengoku helped him stand up.

“It was no problem, we enjoyed having Law here.” Rouge answered with her signature warm smile.

“He was wonderful house guest.” Dragon commented.

Law was quite polite for a 13 year old boy and had the maturating rating of a grown adult.

“Are you finally allowed home now?” Law asked once he finished drying his cheeks.

Corazon nodded. “Yep, I’ve been released now and just stopped by to pick you up. So go gather your things and then we can all go home.”

Hearing that they can all go home together brought a huge smile on his face. “Okay.” He said and then quickly raced up the stairs to gather his stuff.

It didn’t take Law long to gather his things for everything was neat and orderly in on pile by his bag, making it easier for him to keep track of all his things and be prepared when he did need to pack up, like now. When he came back down stairs Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were in the living room now, looking up at Corazon and Sengoku as they asked Corazon about the arm sling. Of course Corazon lied and came up with a story that he was just being his clumsy self and tripped and fell, which wasn’t a lie since he pretty much trips and falls almost every day. But Luffy seem satisfied with that answer, while Ace and Sabo knew to be a lie but didn’t ask, and then said something that made everyone laugh.

Law reached the bottom of the stairs, with his bag in tow and moved over to stand by Corazon and Sengoku with a smile on his face. He watched the adults talk in silence for a while until he started to get impatient and tugged on Corazon’s shirt to let him know he was ready to leave. Knowing how impatient Law can be, Corazon chuckled and patted his head as he gave the Monkey family his thanks for watching over Law for them.

Hearing goodbyes from the two visitors, and that Law was going with them, upset Luffy quite a bit.

“You can leave with Traffy!” Luffy claimed, pouting.

“Luffy, honey. It’s time for Law to go home with his family.” Rouge told Luffy.

“I don’t care; I don’t want him to go.” Luffy pouted.

The adults chuckled, making Law’s cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

“You’ll see Law again, I’m sure. He won’t be gone forever.”

“He can’t go.”

Rouge sighed; her youngest can be so stubborn sometimes. “And why not.”

“Because.” Luffy started, looking as serious as an eight your old can be, “I’m going to marry Law!”

The room fell dead silent as all eyes were on Luffy as the little boy took no notice the adults shock expression as he stared at Law with big onyx innocent eyes. And in return Law could only stare at the kid in shock with his jaw hanging wide open at his claim. What the fuck was this?! Wha… what brought this all of a sudden?!

The silence was broke when Corazon burst out laughing, holding his uninjured side with one hand as he laughed so hard.

“I’m out cold for one week and I come back to find you engage.” Corazon’s laughter grew as he was struggling to stay on his feet as he did so.

Soon all the adults were laughing and chuckling amusement as they found the whole thing adorable, even Ace and Sabo thought it was kind of sweet and funny. The only one that didn’t find the whole thing funny was Law. His face grew bright red in both anger and embarrassment as everyone laughed the whole thing off like it was no big deal. With his anger quickly rising, Law did the only thing that came to mind when he was feeling this anger, and that was turned to Corazon and kick him in the leg as hard as he can.

Corazon stopped laughing and yelped in pain as he fell over on the ground, while Law marched out of the house and headed to the car and waited for his dad and grandfather to come out.

He couldn’t believe them, he couldn’t believe Luffy! What got into that kid? He barely knows Law for a week and then suddenly decides that they are going to get married? I mean, come on, what is that anyway? Who does that sort of shit? That kid was crazy. And there was no way that Law would ever wind up marrying a snot nose brat like him in a million years, let alone be with the kid.

Luffy can dream on all he wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all ears to any ideas you guys might have. I find that I get a quite a big of muse if I hear other people's thoughts on stuff, or just want to know what you guys kind of want to see. That way everyone can enjoy! Please leave kudos!


End file.
